


I’ll be home for Christmas

by thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing/pseuds/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing
Summary: It has been almost 2 years since the fall But sherlock decided to make a little surprise in Christmas for John.





	I’ll be home for Christmas

 

 

17/01/12

-“I still can’t believe anything of this, I...miss you so much,Sherlock”-

18/01/12

-“I know you are there”-

23/03/12

-“Sherlock,please answer”-

01/09/12

-“I’m hungry, wanna have dinner?”-

02/10/12

-“It didn’t worked for Irene ether”-

15/03/13

-“I miss you”-

12/05/13

-“you don’t have idea how much I need you.”-

28/10/13

-“Fucking asshole, I hate you.”-

29/10/13

-“No, I can’t hate you...I just can’t”-

 12/11/13

-“ This is nonsense, You can’t answer me back, you are dead; I have to let it go...I have to let you go. Thank you, Sherlock, you’re the best friend I could ever wish. See you soon”-

It has been almost 2 years since the fall and John as been texting Sherlock and obviously he as been receiving them but he can’t answer. Until he decided to make a little surprise for John.

In the Christmas eve someone knocked the door, as habitual Mrs Hutson open it and there was nobody, she only founded a little present with a tag on it.

「「For Dr. John Watson」」

 

-“JOHN! YOU HAVE A...PACKAGE!”- the lady screamed from the low level -“Ok, could you please bring it here? I’m quite busy”- the man added, he was putting the Christmas’ lights by Mrs Hudson petition. The lady went upstairs and left the present on the kitchen table -“ Weird, who will have left this?”- when he open it he founded -“a pink phone?”- thousands of memories came to his head -“ unlocked the phone and the founded he texts app with some messages inside:

 

17/01/12

-“I’m so, so sorry, I had to do it ”-

18/01/12

-“John...”-

23/03/12

-“I want to text you back so much”-

02/10/12

-“Don’t make jokes, idiot”-

15/03/13

-“I miss you too”-

12/05/13

-“I’ll be home for Christmas...”-

28/10/13

-“You know I did it for protecting you”-

29/10/13

-“Wait a minute, you don’t”-

 12/11/13

-“No, John, you deep down knows that is not true, that I am not dead. Don’t let me go, please I beg you. Don’t forget me”-

-S.H. 

John started to cry, His heart was totally broke. All of the texts were answers in the same he sent the others and he felt destroyed ...but a new text arrived

 

24/12/13

-“Open the door John, I’m outside”-

-“Merry Christmas”-

 

He did it and...he was there, that pale and tall man was right there. For Christmas.


End file.
